hgamesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribute Skills Guide
Overveiw Skills are the abilities Tributes can use to get further in the Games. Each Tribute can have up to Five Skills. They are automatically given a Native Skill for being a Tribute with in a certain District. Tributes can also learn more skills by doing different jobs and tasks in their district. The gaining of another skill is based on the character who gave the tribute the job or assignment. Native Skills These are skilled that are gained just by being a character in that district. #Dazzling- Tributes can use beauty or sex appeal to get more sponsors (Native to District 1 Tributes) #Hard Hitting- Stronger than other tributes (Native to District 2 Tributes) #Zap!- Allows tributes to gain some immunity to electric shocks (Native to District 3 Tributes) #Swim Fishy Swim- Allows tributes to swim through or find large bodies of water (Native to District 4 Tributes) #Quick Thinker- Gives tributes a natural intelligence boost allowing them to outwit their opponents (Native to District 5 Tributes) #Fancy Feet- Tributes are natural sprinters allowing them to get away from other tributes (Native to District 6 Tributes) #…Squirrel!-Tributes can quickly climb trees and not have the branches break (Native to District 7 Tributes) #Quick Fingers- Tributes can steal items with out being noticed(Native to District 8 Tributes) #Camo- Allows the tribute to hide from others with efficiency (Native to District 9 Tributes) #Call of the Wild-Tribute is less likely to be attacked by animals (Native to District 10 Tributes) #Healer-Tributes are able to find healing herbs quickly and in large supplies (Native to District 11 Tributes) #Heat Resistance- Tribute is less likely to get burns (Native to District 12 Tributes) Where to Gain Skills #To gain Dazzling a tribute can take a job at a salon or at a garment shop #To gain Hard Hitting a tribute can take a job at a smithery or following a peacekeeper #To gain Zap! a tribute can take a job manning the fence around their district or by taking a job at the train station #To gain Swim Fishy Swim a tribute can take a job at the pool or by swimming in rivers, lakes, or pools #To gain Quick Thinker a tribute can take a job at the library or take more lessons at school #To gain Fancy Feet a tribute can take a job as a messengar or by working a the train station #To gain ...Squirrel! a tribute can take a job at a playground or by playing on the playground #To gain Quick Fingers a tribute can take a job at a butcher chop or by stealing small objects #To gain Camo a tribute can take a job at the bakery or taking an Art Class at the school #To gain Call of the Wild a tribute can take a job with an animal breeder or patroling the fence for wild animals #To gain Healer a tribute can take a job at an apothecary or by reading alot of books #To gain Heat Resistance a tribute can take a job at a bakery or a smithery Weapon Skills Any skills with weapons such as swordmanship or archery, shall be awarded based on the stations they visit during training or teachings they recieve from their mentors. Any skills with weapons a tribute recieves will stick with them for life, so they can teach them to the future tributes.